world_wide_story_tellerfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party The Animatronics Chapter 1
Sachiko listens intently to the sounds behind the classroom door. She can hear the girl behind the door begging to let het her out. The female begged to not let the anamatronic get her. Sachiko laughs moving her long black hair out of her eyes and looks into the door's one sided window to see what is gonna happen. Her dead grey eyes sparkle strangely as a mangled up aniamatronic moves slowly closer to the female at the door. The anamatronic's head is shaped of a fox colored white with red rosey cheeks and pink snout. The body was a silver endoskeleton that was places all weirdly as if it was put together by anmeturs. Sachiko moves away from the door and strightens out her red dress. Her grey skin made the red dress more appealing. He chuckles happily. A strange blue thing came to her. The thing was dead looking too and was see through making it apprent the thing was a ghost. The figure shows itself revealing it was a little girl being a bit odler then Sachiko. The blue ghost is about 11 while Sachiko is 7. The blue ghost has blood clothes with a flower drawn on the shirt and the skirt being orange when the ghost is not in the ghostly form. She had long hair tied into two different pony tails. Her left eye is missing from it being stabbed out repeatedly when she was alive. Sachiko knows her as Yuki. Yuki and the other ghost would follow Sachiko's orders such as bring the anamatronics from the living world to their world. "For mere copies of the living world they handle themselves quite well." Sachiko exclaims. "But why won't they follow my orders?" She asked Yuki. "I did some study on these things as you asked Sachiko-chan." Yuki says. she pulls out what seems to be a manual for the Animationics. "I read over this many times in fact to be sure I got it all down." Yuki smiles but stops after Sachiko frowns. "Sorry Sachiko-chan. But it seems to be that the animatronics do not even follow the creator's orders. They are normal in the day time..." "There is not day time here only the night." Sachiko says displeased. "So they are like this in the day?" "Nope," Yuki says." They only act like caretakers for kids in the morning but sometime but rarely glitching up. But at the night they do to what the mingled thing in there is about to do to that female teen." Yuki points to the door behind Sachiko. "They kill any living human in the area." "So they don't take orders but they do kill living people. Any living people?" Sachiko asked darkly. "Any living people." Yuki says with a smile. Sachiko smiles too. "Heh. I have a few living people that has been in a thorn in my side as of late..." "Those people?" "Yes... tear them from the world of the living and bring them here. I want to play a game..." The two giggles a lot as the loud screams from the girl change from fearful begging to painful screams. The two enjoyed the loud tearing sounds from the room as the mangled animatronic killed the girl in the most gruesome way possible having her scream go through out the school only for the next second to be stopped abruptly. _______________________________________________________________ A male opens his eyes revealing his bright brown eyes. His hairs is brown and wore his school outfit of Kisaragi Academy Senior High being a white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes for men. He did not wear the grey over shirt of his school. His name is Satoshi Mochida. He blinks his eyes and scans the room of already woken up people. He recognize the room to be a Audatorim. "Not here again..." He mumbles. He realizes that his classmates maybe here but most of the room is full of people he did not know. He somehow vaguely remembers some of their names though he never met them before. He did not understand why. Two kids a boy in a girl stood next to each other. Nither were talking. The male had a Maroon jacket flung over his right shoulder, his white shirt was unbotten halfway from the top, his pants are black and his shoes are black. Satoshi remembers his name being Yuuya Kizami. The girl next to him is Tohko Kirisaki. She stood lower them him being shorter. She has long brown hair with a tint of green dye and her tail is tied up into a ponytail bye a white bow. Her clothes was a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes and her cup size is C. The two seemed to know each other. Satoshi continued to scan the room. His friends Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara was keeping his little sister Yuka Mochida company trying to calm her down. Naomi has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Naomi also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Her cup size is DD. Seiko has amber eyes and long brown hair that she styles into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She also wears a white barette on the left side of her head. Seiko has a natural kitty mouth/smile and has a cup size of D. Atlast his little sister Yuka has light blue eyes and medium short brown hair with a visible hue of purple. She also wears a simple pink headband, which her mother gave her. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Yuka wears a blue dress with a white collar and a small pink bow on it, white mid-calf socks and yellow uwabaki slippers and a cup size of A. Satoshi begun to get get up. He realized something that would have pissed the guy of if he was awake. Satoshi has been laying on his friend Yoshiki Kisihinuma. He wears the same outfit as Satoshi but with the school's grey jacket unbotton showing the white shirt and red shirt onder the white. He also wears light gray socks underneath blue uwabaki slippers. He has gray eyes and short, bleached, somewhat-spiky hair. Next to hims was Sakutaro Morishige. He wore the same outfit as Yoshiki but his shirt is buttoned up. Morishige also has glasses, green eyes, and blue dark hair. Mayu Suzumoto sat next to Morishige watching Morishige sleep waiting for him to wake up. Mayu has dull green eyes. Her medium long brown hair is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a hairtie with two pink spheres. Her bangs kept back with two orange barettes. She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Mayu also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Her cup size is B. Satoshi looks around again. The rest of the people here he did not recognize one bit or know their names. He felt kinda bad for that some reason but he pushed it out of his mind. He walks over to Naomi, Seiko, and Yuka. He waves over to them but they did not notice them. He got to them he cleared hid throat. "Hel..." Before he could get his word out Yukaturns around and wraps her arms around him. "Yu...Yuka-chan..." Satoshi says. "Onii chan..." Yuka says in a whiny voice. "Where are we? I'm scared." Satoshi hugged Yuka tightly. "Don't cry little sister. I'll get you out of this place." He wonders to himself, Could it be that Yuka and the rest don't recognize this place? Seiko pushed Naomi to Satoshi and Yuka. "Naomi-chan is scared too. You should hug her tightly too having her brest squashed tightly onto your chest." Seiko says with a giggle. "Seiko!" Naomi yelled. "Nows not the time to be a pervert!" "And being very descriptive about it." Satoshi says. "It's never the time!" Seiko says. "I'll do it myself if I have too." She says moving her fingers like she is gonna touch Naomi's breast. "Seiko! No!" Naomi yelled. "Hey please be quiet! Shige-nii is trying to sleep! Don't wake him up!"" Mayu yelled to them. Yoshiki gets up and rubs his head. "I don't know what's going on... A screaming contest? I think Mayu-chan won..." Yoshiki says. He moves his hand and felt something soft. "What?" He turns to see what he felt. It was Ayumi Shinozaki. She blue eyes and long blue hair styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Ayumi also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Her cup size is A. Yoshiki quickly moves his hand away get gets away from her. "What the hell?" He says. Ayumi opens her eys nad rubs them. She blinks them and scans the room confused. She does not appear to know what happened. Yoshiki took a sigh. Ayumi then smacks Yoshiki. "What the hell do you think you were just doing?" Ayumi yelled. "I-I can explain!" Yoshiki says franticly moving his hands. "Hush. Shige-nii is still sleeping." Mayu says. "But..." "Please be quiet. Whisper at least." Mayu says. Satoshi with the other four walked over to Yoshiki, Ayumi, Mayu, and Morishige. He scans over Morishige noticing a large brusie on his fore head. "What happened?" Satoshi asked. "Morisihge pissed Sachiko-chan off and she threw a piece of chalk at his head." Naomi says. "Chalk?" "She throws pretty hard I guess." Mayu says and processed to explain. "The second it hit Shige-nii he was out cold. Then Sachiko left saying she was gonna wait til everyone was awake." Everyone nodded. Yoshiki tries to explain to Ayumi what happened. Seiko leaned into Satoshi's ear. "It looks like You arn't the only one that grabs boobs." Seiko says. "Wargh!" Satoshi yelped in a panick moving a bit away from Seiko. She giggles. "Seiko what did you say?" Naomi got on to her. "Oh nothing." She does her cutesy cat smile that she does when she is being a perv. "Seiko!" "Hey could you shut up? I'm trying to think." Yelled a man with brown hair. He sat near seven other students. He has brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt, dark grey pants, black shoes, and white socks. His hair is a mess but he looks like he is the smart one in the room. "There is more important things we have to worry about then you perveted kids." He flicks his hair out of his eyes. Yoshiki got up angrily. "Well then thinker. What is this 'more important things' we have to worry about?" Yoshiki crosses his arms. "From what I see we are just stuck in a room together with no way out. So there is nothing important we have to do at this time." "There is one thing." The boy said. "Actually thinking of a way to get out. Think you can do that dull head?" "Why you little bastard." Yoshiki begun to walk to the boy. Ayumi holds him back by his arm. "Yoshiki stop. He is right! Don't start picking fights! We have to work together!" Ayumi yelled. "Your little girlfriend is right. We have to work together." The boy says. "Gi-girlfriend?" Ayumi and Yoshiki both yelled. "Well I saw you gropeing her." The boy says with a smile. "Or were you just being a naughty boy." "Why you bastard that was a misunderstanding..." "Yes gropeing girls a clear misunderstanding. Why don't you just sit down and shut the hell up." The boy says. "Near that is enough." A boy from his group says. He has silver hair and brown eyes. He wore the same clothes as Near but he had a red Akita high school over shirt. He moves to the group Satoshi is in and held out his hand to Yoshiki. "Sorry about my friend over there. Names Akira Kato. We are from Akita High School." Yoshiki just stares at him crossing his arms. "Fair enough." Akira lets his hand down. "We don't need to exchange such greetings yet. But I'd hope we'd all get to know each others names so we would not all be calling each other boy or girl or something like that." "I know. Bastard for that brown headed one in your group is a good name for him." Yoshiki says. "Up yours too ass hole!" Near yelled. "Near! Aren't you normally the collected on out of us? What is up with you?" A girl says. She has blue eyes and black long hair with a red bow in her hair that does not seem to do anything but make her look cuter. She wore a tan-colored sailor outfit with a red color and skirt. She also wore red cuffs and long white socks that goes up to below her knees and her cup size is D. She turns to ever embarassed for some strange reason a hid behind another girl shyly. The girl she hid behind wore a red over shirt with a white shirt underneath, red cuffs, a black skirt, black socks that also ride up close to her knees, and she wears glasses. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and her cup size is C. "I'll be the one to start then." The blonde girl adjusts her glasses. "My name is Rin Kumai. The girl behind be is Yuma Hatomi. Shes a bit shy. The brown headed gut you called a bastard blonde," she indacates Yoshiki, "Is Near Kawano." "Whatever." Yoshiki says. "I'm Aya Ito." Another girl says. She had pink long hair and wore the same clothing as Yuma. Here eyes are green and her cup size is D. "Renjii Sephis." A tall buff guy says that is about the size of Kizami. He wore completely black clothers but for the blue jacket flung over his right shoulder and his brown shoes. His hair is red and his eyes are green. "I am Takeshi Tamotsu." Says a man next to Renji. He wears the same outfit as Akira but white and red shoes. He also has brown hair and eyes and is neck level to Renji. "We are all from Akita high school but Renji graduated last year." "Though I wonder where the rest of or group is." Renji says. "We should ask Sachiko-chan when she comes back." Rin says. Satoshi and his friends introduced themselves after Rin spoke but Mayu intoduces Morishige for him since he is still asleep. Kizami and Tohko introduced themselves soon afterwards. A girl cames up and spoke too. "My name is Sayaka Ooue and I love to cook." She says. She has blue eyes and brown long curly hair, with three hair clips on the left part of her head. She wears a byzantium purple blazer with a white shirt underneath, a plain red necktie, and a dark blue skirt. She also wears crew length black socks and brown shoes. She has a black little mole just below her right cheek and he cup size is C. Six stranger came up to them that looks like they just came from a concert. "My name is Miku Hatsune." Says a girl with blue hair and eyes. Her cup size is C and she wheres a white shirt that bares all her skin from the shoulders to the elbows which black seethes cover the rest of the arm from elbow to hands. She has a blue tie, a black skirt with a blue rim, and long black boots with a blue rim at the top and blue sole. "My name is Len Kagamine this this girl next to me is my twin sister Rin." The blonde guy says. He and she both has blue eyes. They both had black short but Rin's is shorter and so was their white shirts. The shoes were matching too. Len wore a long yellow tie while Rin wore a yellow bow tie that was large. Rin also wore a white tie on her head that made it look like she had large cat ears though it is completely white and she also is flat chested. Next to them is a girl named Gumi Megpoid. She had green hair and eyes. she wear a yellow and orange dress that has a short skirt. She had a pink ribbon near her skirt on her left leg that is wrapped around and her boots are white that reach close to her knees which has a blue inside and a cup size of DD. A guy name Kaito stood by Miku. He did not give a last name. He has blue hair and eyes with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He wears a white trench coat, blue shirt, purple pants, and blue boots. Next to hims is Gakpo Camui. He has purple hair and blue eyes. His hair is long and it tied into a pony tail. He wears a battle surcoat that is white with a purple rim. His shoes are blue. At the same time the six says, "and we are the Vocaloids." "Vo-cal-oids?" Akira says. "Aren't you guys just a computer program or are we lied too?" Near says. "Computer program?" Miku asked. "Wait a sec... are you aware that you are computer programs or that you were somehow brought to life?" Akira asked. "We were brought to life?" Rin Kagamine says. "Oh I remember now. Yes we are programs. But I don't understand how are alive." "Wait we have another issue." Rin Kumai says. "What is that?" Satoshi asked. "The vocaloids Rin and I have the same names. Won't that get confusing?" Rin Kumai says. "True..." Akira says. "We can call Rin Kagamine Rin-san and you Rin-chan." Near says. "That would help." Rin-chan and Rin-san both nod in agreement. "Wait what about those Five?" Yoshiki says pointing to the others that did not introduce themselves. "Who are you guys?" A girl with white medium-short hair and light blue eyes came up to them. She wears the Minazuki Academy High School uniform - a gray sweater tied with a blue bow around the collar, a dark gray skirt, black knee-height socks and brown shoes. "I'm Ayame Ito." She looks to Aya. "Looks like we have the same last name." She says with a smile. Aya smiles back. "Nice to meet you." Aya says. A guy name Ryuji Shimazaki introduced himself. He has spiky short teal hair and grey eyes. He wears Minazuki Academy High School men's uniform - a black shirt, a maroon vest, a plaid lavender tie, a white blazer, black pants, and khaki shoes. He also wears rimless eyeglasses. Kurara Teshimizu up and introduced herself too. She has short chestnut brown hair, with her bangs styled into French braids and fastened with two purple with white rhinestone hair pins and has soft, hazel brown eyes. She wears the standard Minazuki Academy uniform - a gray sweater with a blue bow tied in the front, a dark-gray pleated skirt, and white tights with pale pink ballet slippers. "My name is Chiyomi Homura." A girl with gray eyes, medium-short dirty blonde hair and a light-yellow headband in it says. She also appears to have a light-yellow bow on the back of her head. Chiyomi wears the Minazuki Academy High School's uniform - a light beige shirt tied with a blue bow around the collar, a dark-colored skirt, black tights and black shoes. "And I am Tomohisa Shibai." A man with short black hair and hazel eyes says. He wears Minazuki Academy High School uniform - open-necked black shirt with lavender cravat underneath, white blazer, black pants and pale brown shoes. "Now we all know each other." "I tell Morishige your names when he wakes up." Mayu says. Satoshi nods and begun to explore the room. He wanted to get his sister home so he searched as best as he could. But every door and window was locked and there was no trap door hidden anywhere. He sighs defeated. He felt a tugging at his arm shirt. He looks down facing Yuka. "Don't be sad Onii chan." Yuka says worried. "You'll make us sad too." Satoshi smiles and bends down to Yuka's height level. "Don't worry Yuka-chan. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Yuka nods to Satoshi. The two hears grunting towards where Mayu was sitting. Satoshi ran over and kneeled by Mayu to see whats going on. "Shige-nii is waking up." Mayu says with a smile. "He'll be okay." Morishige opens his eyes slowly. "Ngh... what's going on?" Morisihge grunted. "Shige-nii..." Mayu's eyes were watering. She hugged Morishige. "You're okay. I knew you would be." "Ma-Mayu-chan..." Morisihge hugged Mayu back. Satoshi thought to himself, You'd think these two would've been dating, Morishige you should do something about that. "I'm alright Mayu." Morishige says. "What is going on?" Mayu starts to fill him in on what was going on. Naomi pulled Satoshi to the side to speak with him. "Do you think that those two are..." Naomi stops herself from finishing the sentence. "Well I think it is quite obvious that they should." Satoshi says with a smile. "I wonder how Morishige would feel if he knew we were secreatly shipping him with her." "I don't know. Flustered I bet." Naomi and Satoshi gave a small chuckle. But their chuckles were outdone by the giggles of what it sounds like a seven year old girl. Everyone quickly faced the stage of the autatorim. A giant man held Sachiko. He wears a brown jacket and a torn-up green shirt, both of which are covered in blood. He has black hair and red eyes. "Yoshikazu let me down please." The giant man puts Sachiko down onto the ground on both of her feet. "So you all maybe wondering why I brought you all here." She winks cutesy like. "Let me guess. Your birthday again?" Yoshiki says rubbing his forehead. "Nope. Shut up moron." Sachiko says. "What did you just call me!" "Moron moron moron." Sachiko says again to Yoshiki. "Why you little kid..." Ayumi pulls Yoshiki back again. "Stop it. You're acting like a little kid too. She has the power to kill you with ease remember?" Ayumi says. Yoshiki grunts but doesn't do anything. "You two are really dating aren't you?" Near says. "Shut up you twerp" Yoshiki says pointing his finger at Near. "Whatever. I won't waste my brain cells on a moron like you." "Youu're no Sachiko so there should be no problem with me kicking your ass." Yoshiki says angrily. "Yoshiki stop it!" Ayumi yelled. "Fine fine." Yoshiki says defeated again. "Now that your drama is over let me explain." Sachiko says. "Or..." She snaps her fingers and everyone gets a flash of what would happen. Satoshi did not see what would happen to the others but he say what would happen to him and his sister Yuka. They are walking down a dark hallway of a school. A blue ghost by the name of Ryou Yoshizawa was down the hall. He is completely blue but for the blood on his clothes. He has mutiple stab wounds on his chest. His shirt , pants, shorts, and shoes is completely plain. Satoshi looked into the ghost's eyes then the ghost vanished. He felts Yuka's tugging on his arm stopping. He turns around quickly saying her name and his eyes went wide with horror. Her head was missing. She collapses and he held Yuka's corpse tears in his eyes. He looks up again and Ryou was in his fast. He grins and stabs Satoshi in the neck. The vision ended and he looked around the room. Everyone was frightened but Kizami. "Now that I got your attention we can continue." Sachiko says with a giggle. Kizami was smirking the whole time Sachiko spoke. Morishige was looking at his hands scared out of his mind. "Now then I shall explain." Sachiko pulls up a tv and set it down so everyone can see it. She turns it on and Yuki was on the screen and she bows. "Hello everyone. You maybe wondering why you here. Well that is because Sachiko-chan wants to play a game." Yuki moved her hands to her right showing a large brown bear. "You all may not know what this thing here is. It is a animatronic from a pizza please that I recreated." Kaito rose his hand. "Yes Kaito-kun? What is it?" "Um... does it happen to be from that pizza place for kids." "Indeed it is." Yuki says. "Moving on." She changes the background of the screen to a empty room. "This is where you all will be starting but in different spaces in teams of two to four. Sachiko will choose the teams she sees best fit." Sachiko grins darkly. "So the goal of the game is using the tools, clues, and your wits to escape the school to a specific area of the school. This includes the basement of this school too." Yuki smiles cutesy like. "All you have to worry about is traps, Ryou, Tokiko, and the animatronic but None of us will tell you how to handle this so figure it out yourself." Yuki takes a bow and the screen shuts down on it's own. "Does that explain it all?" Sachiko says. "Excuse me but why did you bring us vocaloids to life only to kill us?" Miku says. "For the fun of it." Sachiko says with a shrug. "I thought maybe you would all sing your way out of this because that is all you can do." "That is kinda mean..." Kurara says. "It was meant to be mean." Sachko says. "So you want us to play this game... what if we win?" Akira asked. "Your freedom back home and surviving this timeline." Sachiko answers. "Sounds like a good deal and the only deal to me." Len says. "That is agreeable." Near replied. "Then it's decided. The game starts now." Sachiko says. "Now? But what are our teams?" Satoshi says. "You will see soon enough." Sachiko snaps her fingers. Satoshi felts a strong pressure all over his body that made he fall to his knees and gag. He was not the only one gagging too. He looks all around. He say Yuka already passed out. "Yuka-chan!" He tries to move to her but the pressure is keeping him down. Naomi stopped moving too. He see everyong passing out. Ayame, Kurara, Kizami, Tohko, then Gakpo. Satoshi could feel his eyelids getting heavy. "I'll... protect you... Yuka..." Satoshi's neck begun to hurt greatly. He could no longer speak. He sees Kaito getting up and taking Kizami's knife. He runs quickly to Sachiko with the knife. "Die you bitch!" Kaito yelled. Sachiko snapped her fingers and a puppet like figure jumped over Sachiko and onto Kaito. Satoshi could not see no more so he could not tell what happened. Satoshi felt his body hit the floor. Darkness washed over him like a flood.